Dragon Riders at Hogwarts
by silverwolf310
Summary: Set during 5th year. Draco Malfoy never returns after their 2nd year winter holiday. Three years later dragon riders come to the school to teach the students about dragons and some new magic. One seems to be very familiar to the Golden trio.
1. The Riders arrive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own anything.**

Talking "Hi"

Thinking **'Hi'**

**'So far the beginning of 5th year does not look so bright.' **Harry thought as he watched their new professor interrupted Dumbledore. Ignoring her Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and sighed not seeing a flash of pale blonde hair.** 'Well this will be the third year he has not shown up to again.'**

After the winter holidays had ended everyone had returned for their break, all but one. Draco Malfoy had not returned from his winter break, he hadn't returned at all the years after. Looking back at the head table Harry saw that the pink toad was done talking. Dumbledore grabbed everyone's attention after by clearing his throat once again.

"Why thank you professor Umbridge. Now this year besides the new defense against the dark arts teacher I had invited a friend of mine from long ago. She and her students will be here learning our ways and showing us their type of magic. Sadly they are not here right at this moment so on with the feast." Dumbledore said and the food appeared on the tables.

As the students ate a large flash of lightning flashed outside the large windows and the door to the great hall opened blowing out all the candles. The room was pitch dark and the flashes of lightning only showed little of what they could see. A group of people walked into the room behind one figure.

"Oh my, It seems the lights have gone out." The figure in the head of the group said with a heavy accent, "I am terribly sorry headmaster Dumbledore." The figure curtsied to him before waving their hand into the air causing the candles to come back to life.

With the light back on everyone could see the group. They all had on heavy-looking cloaks with their hoods up and the rain water dripping off them. Some of the group where shaking because of how wet and cold they where. There where about seventeen in all including the one out in front.

"Not at all my dear friend." Dumbledore smiled before casing a drying spell on the group of people.

"Why thank you, Dumbledore. I'm so sorry we are late." The figure said taking off the hood of their cloak. It was a women around 20 years old. She had long black hair and shiny blue eyes. "I must say that was a long trip here. Some of my students actually got lost and I had to send a search party for them!" She exasperated holding a hand to her heart.

"It is alright Headmistress StormRider." Dumbledore said. "Are your twins with you?"

Shaking her head Headmistress StormRider laughed, " Please, call me Lady StormRider, Dumbeldore. And no they are not here yet. My mate will be bringing them soon along with his group. We decided to separate the group since a couple of the students were bullying another." She said looking back at her small group of students.

"Really? Where did you have them study this time?" Dumbledore asked.

"We where in Arabia. They learned how to dance beautifully! I also had them learn the langue and healing magic they do." Lady StormRider said. "I bet they will be happy to show you!" She looked at her Students who nodded under their cloaks.

The students took off their cloaks to show that they were wearing Arabian dancer outfits. Their where many colors, ranging from a black color to a pale pink to white.

"Bloody hell! How could they be wearing thous and travel in just that?" Ron Watched amazed as the dancers started to dance.

Many were twirling around and doing many difficult tricks. The one to stand out the most was the girl wearing the pale pink outfit. She had on a brown top covering her from her flat chest to her stomach. A pale pink clothe came from around her waist and up over her right shoulder helping to conceal her chest. She had on many different type of jewels and had braces on her wrist and ankles that were silver. Her pink skirt only revealed one leg while the other side had a longer piece of cloth that came down over her abdomen and covered her other leg that stayed behind it. Her face was obscured by a pale ribbon wrapped around it with bits of pale blonde hair coming out. You could see the beads in her hair as she and the others came to the end of the dance. Raising gracefully from the floor the girls picked up their abandoned cloaks. Other girls picked up another and gave it to the girl looking for their's. The girl in black approached the one in the pale pink outfit and handed the other cloak she had to her. They seemed to smile at each other from under their ribbons before turning back to the front.

"That was so cool." Ron could barely get that out as he drooled over the girls in front of him.

"That was not dancing! I don't know what you are trying to teach them but, that was disgusting!" Umbridge cried looking a bit green.

Lady StormRider turned on her, "I'll have you know that is one of the most beautiful dances in Arabia!" She yelled looking quite mad.

The girl in pink walked up to her Lady and touched her arm. Lady StormRider turned to look at the girl who leaned forward and whispered into her ear. The girl backed off and went to stand next to her friend in black.

"One of my students makes a point. Can you please conjure up a table for them so they can have some food? Oh, and might I let the dragons in?" StormRider asked as if it was a normal thing to do.

"Let dragons in here is she bloody mental?!" Ron asked Hermione. She just shook her head looking at the group of girls.

**'Did she really ask to let dragons in here?' **Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You may." Dumbledore smiled as he conjured a table and food suddenly appeared. The girls jumped when the food appeared in front of them. Three had fallen out of their chairs to the floor. The only one that did not seem surprised was the girl in pale pink. She was trying to make sure here friend would not be one of the girls to fall to the ground.

Suddenly the doors opened and miniature dragons flew through the air into the great hall. My students cried out as some swept down and stole pieces of meat from their plate. Ron was one of the ones to cry as a deep brown dragon with thorns on it grabbed his piece of chicken. Harry couldn't help but remember the Tri Wizard Tournament. The brown dragon looked so much like the Hungarian Horntail that attacked him.

The girls at the new table all stood up and raised their arms out. One by one the dragons stopped tormenting and stealing from the Hogwarts students and flew to their respective master each.

The girl in black who stood next the one in pale pink caught the brown dragon and let it crawl up to her shoulder without shredding her outfit and skin. The one in pink caught two dragons. One was a gold color and looked like its spines and horns were made of jewels. The other was a white and pale blue dragon with three heads and white fur around the base of its neck or neck's. Both crawled up to her shoulder and she sat down with the other girls.

"Now wasn't that fun." Lady StormRider smiled as she pet a black dragon with gold horns and one eye as the other appeared to have been clawed out. "They are always so excited to be in new places. I love watching everyone reaction to them." She laughed and took a seat next to Professor Flitwik.

Everyone gave her a look like she had gone mental on them all before going back to eating. Harry still couldn't take his mind off the girl in pink as she and the girls had finished eating and where now feeding their dragons the left over meat from the table.

Finally the welcoming feast was over and the students were led to their houses. Harry watched as the girls got up and went to the front of the Great Hall to the head table and waited to follow their Mistress.


	2. First class and old Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own anything.**

Talking "Hi"

Thinking **'Hi'**

* * *

**First class:**

Fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin walked down to the school yard. Many of the riders were dressed in more formal clothing then they where last night. Most of the girls wore long-sleeved white shirts, vest, black pants and boots. The vest where the only difference in the outfits. What caught almost everyone off guard was that there were 4 boys where in the group instead of it having all girls.

"Do you think some of them were dressed as girls last night?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"More than likely." Hermione said as she watched the guys talk to the girls.

A large shadow passed over the students. Everyone looked up to see a large black and gold dragon flying over them. The dragon was missing an eye and it seemed to be heading to the ground. Soon everyone could see it was a large dragon when it had landed. A figure jumped off its back and walked toward them.

**'That dragon drawfs the Horntail from last year.' **Harry thought as he looked at it.

Lady Storm Rider jumped off the back of the dragon and looked over their faces. Nodding her head she turned to her riders. She looked at them before counting heads. She stopped and looked at her students. They looked back at her waiting for her to ask.

Finally she sighed and asked them, "Where is Draconis?" She put her hands on her hips looking at them.

On of the girls in a brown vest with black hair and green eyes smiled before saying, "Jewel decided to take a fly without telling him so now he is off trying to catch her." She smiled before saying, "He should be here right about now!" She pointed to the sky.

Suddenly it started to snow. Everyone was looking around trying to figure out why it was snowing. They looked up into the sky and could only see clouds.

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows." Harry said looking for any sign of a flying dragon.

The snow suddenly got different tints in it. They started when bits of gold snow started to fall, now it looked like a rainbow of colored snow.

"Look, Over the lake!" A Slytherin girl pointed at the lake.

Two dragons where flying over black lake toward the shore. One was gold with crystal horns and spikes. The one leading the gold one was white and pale blue with white fur around its neck and it had three heads. There was a person on the white ones back holding out a hand toward it.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, speaking everyone's thoughts as they looked at the boy's hand.

The boy's hand was surrounded by a silver and golden glow leading right toward the gold dragons chest. The glow started at the boy's hand and became a leash attaching itself right to the other dragon slightly above him.

The white dragon landed and held up its front left leg. The boy stepped onto its leg and the dragon lowered him to the ground. After he stepped off its foot he looked up at the gold dragon.

"Draconis?" Lady Stormrider asked as she approached the boy.

The boy turned around to face her. He had the same color hair as the girl dressed in pale pink last night. He even had the same beads in his hair. His silver eyes looked at Lady Stormrider before he bowed. When he did he was jerked back up by the arm when the gold dragon tried to fly off again. Thinking fast he threw out his other arm and the silver and gold light came out and wrapped around the dragon. He started to pulled the dragon down but, it refused to land.

_"Jewel get down here!" _He called in a different language. (1)

The dragon seemed to understand what he said and landed right next to him.

"Draconis, you must learn to control her better." Stormrider said to him.

"I know. She's still new to me so I have yet to really have as much control of her." He said as he faced her again.

**'No way. It can't be!'** Harry thought as he looked closely at the blonde boy. **'His hair has gotten longer and is not held back by gel. This can't be Draco.'**

"Ok so now that is over, let's move on to your first lesson." Lady Stormrider turned to the Hogwarts students. "Now here I will be teaching you about dragons. It is up to your mentor to teach you more about this class and have you ready for the next. Since my mate has yet to arrive I will be assigning you to them next class." She looked everyone over watching their reactions. "Alright, now first I want to know what you all know about dragons."

Hermione raised her hand to answer but Stormrider picked on a Slytherin girl. "They are dangerous and need to be killed." The girl said.

Many of the riders glared at her before they turned to their Lady who said, "Now I know a lot of you think they are dangerous animals but, they are not." She walked up to the black dragon before petting its snout. "These are very intelligent creatures who deserve our respect. A rider wouldn't be a rider without one. They are our friend, comrades, and sometimes family." She turned to the students listing off the three key points. "Next question, What do you do when you are seen by a dragon?" She asked.

Again Hermione raised her hand but was ignored when Ron said, "You die."

Sighing again Lady Stormrider shook her head, "No, wrong answer. You try to show it you mean no harm." She said. "Ok last question, What do you do if you found an injured dragon?" She asked.

Finally Hermione said, "You try to find someone who has experience in the subject of dragons. Then you lead them to it and help if you can."

Lady Stormrider smiled at her. "Well we finally have someone who is paying attention. Yes, you do go find someone who is an expert in that field." She turned from Hermione and said to everyone, "You will not survive this class if you do not have any respect for a dragon! All of you who think this will be fun are wrong, this is about learning. About seeing a different type of magic given to a rider by the dragon."

She walked up to Draconis and held her hand out. He ran over to where the other riders where before getting a large book out. Draconis gave the book to Lady Stormrider, who opened it looking for a page. She stopped at a page before looking at the Hogwarts students.

"Where the rider's magic come from is the dragon. The dragon that bonds to the person will give up half their portion of their magic core to the human." She flipped the book around showing a moving picture of a dragon and human. The human was holding his hand up to the dragon who was looking down at the human. You could see the picture move to the dragon lowering itself to the ground as the human stood above it. Next a glowing orb came from the dragon and split in half as the other part went to the human who held it to their chest and absorbed it into their body. The half above the dragon went back into it and the dragon stood back up and watched the human. The human than glowed the same color as the orb before the glow vanished and the human walked up to the dragon. The human climbed onto its back and the dragon took off. The picture then turned to begin again after it was done showing the story.

Closing the book Lady Stormrider gave it back to Draconis. "As you can see this is how the magic of the dragon is given. A dragon is a proud creature and will not lower itself to anyone even a human. Though riders are a select few who they will lower themselves to and share their magic. A dragon will then protect that human who houses apart of themselves with their lives. This magic also allows a rider to survive any attack. I have lived for 130 years and am still considered young by the elders." She said.

"Wait! You're an old women!?" Ron yelled causing everyone to look at him like he had a death wish. Even the Slytherins thought he was really dumb to say that.

"Yes, The elders are around I believe now 2941 years old. Give or take a couple of years." Stormrider shrugged as she looked to the suns position."Oh, it's that time? Well I'll just let you guys watch this." She smiled and looked at her riders. "Who wants to spar?"

Everyone raised their hand, but she picked Draconis and the girl with the brown vest.

"Ok, it will be Draconis vs Lyra." She said.

Draconis and Lyra came out of the group carrying their dragons who were in their small forms. Draconis looked at the group of Hogwarts students before walking up to them. He stopped at Hermione and held out the gold dragon to her.

"Can you watch her for me?" He asked her.

"I..Uh..Yeah, sure Draconis." Hermione said as she took Jewel from Draco.

"Just Draco, Hermione, and thanks. Oh and sorry for the first two years." he said as he turned and walked away.

"That was Malfoy? But, I thought he had died!" Ron said as he watched Draco set the white dragon down by his side.

"That's what I thought to." Harry said looking from Draco to Jewel. "You do know you are holding a dragon that belongs to Draco right, Hermione?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why but I trust him." She turned to watch what the spar will be. She was anxious to watch how riders fought.

"Ok, Riders to each side of the field!" Lady Stormrider called as she pointed to where the riders needed to be. When they where in place she continued, "Now I want you kids to watch closely! On the count of three begin. Ready?" They nodded. "One...Two...Three!" She yelled.

"Dragons release your full power!" Draco and Lyra called at the same time.

The white dragon and brown dragon roared as they started to glow and grow. When the light died down two fully grown dragons stood next to their riders ready to fight. The dragon as everyone else notice weren't the only two to change. Draco now had on a pale blue dress shirt with pale blue pants that faded to white and became translucent when they reached his bare feet. He also had a cloak that was sparkling with silver and snowflakes on it and created a long trail behind him (2). The collar was lined by white fur and he had a silver circlet with a diamond in the middle.

Lyra had a light brown short dress with dark brown leggings. Her cloak had different shades of brown and created just as long of a trail as draco's. Her feet where not bare like his, but she wore 5 inch heels. Lyra also had a circlet but, her's was copper with a emerald in it. The emerald helped make her green eyes stand out.

"Let's begin shall we?" Lyra asked as she looked at her best friend.

"Let's" Draco said.

They smiled before summoning their attacks.

* * *

(1) Draco is speaking Arabian to Jewel.

(2) Kindof looks like Elsa's cloak in frozen.


	3. Spar and Defense class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own anything.**

Talking "Hi"

Thinking **'Hi'**

**Let the spar begin:**

Draco and Lyra stood facing each other, their dragons growled and stamped their feet waiting to begin.

"How about I change the field to my advantage." Lyra said smiling at Draco. Draco gave her a nod and waved his hand at her to go ahead.

Lyra smirked before she threw her arms out to her side. Brown and green magic started to surround her hands and body.

"Just so you know you asked for it!" She shouted before throwing her hands into the air. The ground started to shack tremendously under everyone's feet. Draco and his dragon also had trouble standing. Suddenly pillars of earth shot out og the ground creating arch ways and cliffs. When they slowed to a stop Lyra looked pleased with herself as she and her dragon stood on one of the earth pillars.

* * *

**With the students:**

Many of the Hogwarts students watched in amazement at the power on had to raise the earth and shape it to their will.

"Bloody hell! How can one person do all of this?" Ron said looking around wondering if he could do it to.

"This type of magic, I have never read about." Hermione said holding Jewel who was watching her rider and the other in fascination.

* * *

**Back to the spar:**

Draco looked up yo where Lyra stood on the pillar before turning to his dragon "Frostbite, let's take this to the sky." He jumped onto Frostbite who roared as he opened his white feathery wings. They took off to the sky and circled around a pillar that stood parallel to Lyra's and landed on it. Draco jumped off his dragon and stood in front of it facing Lyra who watched.

**"What is her planning now?"** She thought as he smiled at her.

"Well now that you have gone and given yourself an advantage I think it would be proper for us to do the same, right Frostbite?" Draco turned to his dragon who roar in affirmation and opened his wings once more. "Flash Freeze!" Draco yelled.

Frostbite roared again and started to bet his wings together. A freezing cold wind started to pick up and he continued to flap. Two of his heads opened their mouth and let loose snow and ice. The pillars and the ground started to be covered in ice. It formed quickly and many of the students had to cover their faces from the cold.

* * *

**Back to the students on the ground:**

Stormrider held one arm to the storm that was forming and it stopped as soon as it got close to the Hogwarts students. They looked around as the cold and ice went around them and covered the ground. Many where still cold and shivering from when the wind did hit them.

"Ok, that was cold!" Ron whined as he rubbed his arms under his robe.

"No kidding." Harry said doing the same thing Ron was.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked as she looked at her two best friends.

"How are you not cold?" Ron and Harry asked her.

"Um...I guess it is Jewel here." Hermione held the dragon up to them. Jewel was giving off a lot of heat making her feel warm.

"Of corse its Jewel. She is from the Arabian deserts and hate the cold that comes with the night. So her species of dragon can regulate their body heat to fit what the temperature dishes out." A girl walked up to them.

The girl had brown wavy hair that fell down to her waist. She was dressed in a white button up long-sleeved shit like the others with black pants. Her vest was a dark blue color. The dragon she was holding was a light blue with sea green and dark blue accents. It had flippers instead of legs and long whiskers and fangs. The dragon also had fins for its ears and gills along its long neck.

"Hi, I'm Nikki. So who are you three?" She asked watching the golden trio before asking, "Does Draco know you three? He must have, Draco doesn't trust many people to watch Jewel so it was surprising he would choose one of you wizards."

"Why not? Jewel is just a normal dragon right?" Harry asked her.

Nikki laughed and her dragon snorted like it found it amusing. Jewel turned and glared at Harry like she was offended.

"You..hahaha..You just called a very rare dragon a normal dragon." Nikki composed herself smiling at the trio. "No she is very rare and hard to find. A treasure dragon can only be found in two places, Arabia and Mexico." She held up two finger as she named the places. "I'll tell you more but, lets watch where this is going." She turned to see the fight.

Hermione and Harry both noticed that the ground was covered in snow and ice. Even the castle had not escaped the snow that now covered the place.

* * *

**Back to the spar:**

Frostbite stopped beating his wings and watched as the snow and ice formed on the pillars and ground. Lyra's dragon moved his wing from in front of his rider. He had protected her from the blizzard that had suddenly rolled in. She gapped at the snow and ice before smiling and looking to Draco.

**'So he is taking this seriously.'** She thought as she mounted her dragon. "Earthian, this is going to be fun." She said to him and earned a grunt from the dragon.

"Rock blast!" She shouted and her dragon rammed his tail into the pillar bringing up large chunks of rock. Earthian took to the sky the rocks following him as he pulled on his element. Hitting the three largest rocks, they went toward Frostbite and Draco.

Seeing this Frostbite grabbed his rider with his front paw and took to the sky. They watched as the rocks destroyed the pillar. Draco grabbed the paw holding him and climbed onto Frostbites back. He grabbed onto the fur and looked to where Lyra and Earthian where flying.

"Alright, Let's show them why you don't fight an ice dragon." Draco whispered to Frostbite. Frostbite's three heads growled in unison.

Frostbite turned toward the lake taking off at high speeds. Lyra and Earthian followed trying to match their speeds.

* * *

**Back to the students on the ground:**

"Hey where are they going?" A Gryffindor student called as the dragons and riders flew out of their sight.

"Hm, well this is interesting. I do hope they remember not to destroy anything." Stormrider said to herself. She stared to swirl her hand in circles as yellow colored magic started to condense into a ball. It finally took the shape of a ball and split into 4 smaller ones. The biggest stayed behind as the other three went and chased the riders and dragons. Suddenly an image appeared onto the bigger sphere and you could see the Dragons and riders.

All the students crowded around the sphere watching the 4 fight.

"What is this?" Hermione asked Lady Stormrider.

"It is magic. A dragon rider learns this spell when they first begin. It comes in handy when you want to keep an eye on someone." She smiled as she could see the tactic Draco was about to pull.

* * *

**In the sky:**

"That's right follow the birdy." Draco said as Lyra and Earthian started to catchup to them. Frostbite grunted and one of his heads turned around and tilted its head at draco. "It's a saying, it means keep following your prey into the trap or keep watching the person or thing infront of you." He explained. The head nodded and turned back around to help focus on dodging the rocks thrown at them. Draco noticed the yellow glowing orbs and smiled knowing Stormrider was watching.

Just as Lyra was on their tail Draco gave the command to fly straight up. This caused Lyra and Earthian to fly right under them. Lyra growled before Earthian took off after the ice dragon. They had run out of rock to try to hit them with and where now just trying to bring the dragon to the ground. Again Earthian was on Frostbite's tail keeping pace with the other.

"Now!" Draco cried. Frostbite started to spin as they rouse further up into the clouds. Then all of Frostbites mouth opened and started spewing snow and ice along with freezing cold air. A large spinning blizzard took form with Frostbite and Draco at the top followed by Earthian.

"What in the world!" Lyra could not believe she was inside of a cone blizzard. Unlike the other blizzards that Frostbite and Draco made this one was controlled.

Suddenly Earthian gave a jerk and started to slow down. He was panting and struggling to keep up with the white ice dragon that was getting further and further away.

"Earthian whats wrong?" Lyra looked at him before looking at his wings. She gasped as she spotted ice covering his wings. She watched as the ice spread further along his wing freezing them and slowing them down. **'If we don't get out of this his wings will freeze and we will fall out of the sky!'** She pulled Earthian back but noticed to late that the ice had covered his wings too much. They started to plummet over black lake.

* * *

**Back to the students on the ground:**

Everyone was watching as a controled blizzard took form. It was formed into a tornado like appearance and kept getting longer as the two dragons and riders went higher into the sky.

"Well, he has finally done it. A perfectly controlled blizzard!" Lady Stormrider exclaimed as she and her dragon looked surprised at this.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked as he watched the sphere as the images of the chase kept going.

"He has never had this much control over his ice power. Draconis has tried many times to make a controlled blizzard, but always failed." She had a tear in her eye remembering when she first found Draco and Frostbite. "But, that's in the past now. His feelings couldn't hold him back any longer." She spotted something on the sphere and brought it closer to the students.

They watched as the brown dragons wings started to accumulate ice onto them.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Neville asked pointing to the ice.

"Yes, it is. This was his plan all along." She smiled at them. **'You have gotten very smart haven't you Draconis?'** "This could send a dragon and rider tumbling through the air and into the ground. He has control of the ice so it does not freeze the wing all the way to the bone." She shrugged.

Everyone looked at her as if she had lost her mind. No one wanted to put their friends in that kind of danger. Suddenly someone gasped and everyone looked at them. The person wa a Slytherin girl and she pointed to the sphere. All the students turned and watched the brown dragon started to plummet toward black lake and out of the blizzard.

"All she needs to do is break the ice so Earthian can recover before the fall to far." Stormrider said off handedly.

Again she got the look from the Hogwarts students like she had lost her mind. Her dragon riders however nodded in understanding. They will remember this for next time one of them is up against an ice dragon.

* * *

**With the riders:**

Seeing Lyra falling out of the sky Draco made a quick decision. Frostbite stopped making the blizzard and hovered over the clouds. He then flew straight down folding his wings to his side and picking up speed. They spotted Earthian and Lyra and Frostbite grabbed Earthian by the back legs. He flew them over Black lake and the water froze as he passed over. Just as they came over solid ground Lyra looked up at Draco.

"Hey didn't Stormrider tell us not to trust that our enemy won't attack even if it appears we have won?" Lyra asked him.

Draco raised and eyebrow, "Yeah, Why?"

She smiled before she used her power to bring three rocks to her and had two hit Earthians wings breaking the ice. "That's why." She stated and Earthian came alive in Frostbite hold hitting him with his spiked tail. Frostbite cried out and let Earthian fall to the ground. Earthian landed on his two legs and took off toward the castle.

"Sly. Follow them but go over the wall and land on Earthian. Lyra is all mine." Draco stated as his right hand glowed blue and silver as he shaped something in it.

Frostbite took off after Earthian and flew over the wall just as he came out of the tunnel. Frostbite grabbed onto his hips and brought his full weight onto the other dragon. He then had one head grab onto Earthians neck and the other two grabbed the wings. Earthian cried out and started to hit the other dragon with his tail. Growling in annoyance Frostbite stepped onto the tail with one of his back legs trapping it there. The other dragon could not shack the ice one-off and gave up. Lyra turned to attack the ice dragon before she felt something against her neck. Looking down she saw an ice spear at her neck ready to cut into her.

"Gotcha." Draco said with a smirk at her.

She sighed and smiled giving up, "That was fun. Oh, and you finally got the spear look great." She took it from his hand and looked it over.

* * *

**With the students:**

Everyone watched as Draco saved Lyra and Earthian. Then just as they where about to land Earthians wings broke the ice and he attacked Frostbite. He then took off toward the castle and Frostbite followed. The small chase finished with Frostbite pinning Earthian to the ground and Draco holding a spear of ice to Lyras neck and Lyra giving up.

The sphere broke into bits of lights.

"Well that ends today's lesson. What did we learn?" Stormrider asked the Hogwarts students.

Hermione said, "Not to trust your enemy even if it seems they have been defeated."

Harry said, "That you should always make a plan."

Pansy said, "That Draco is awesome!" Then she giggled like a fangirl.

Blaise just shrugged, "Dragons are very durable and some are their riders."

Most of the other students didn't know what to say so stayed quiet.

"Well, I guess that's as good as its going to get" Stormrider sighed and turned to walk to the castle where her riders had already took off to congratulate Draco.

* * *

**Inside Hogwarts:**

Hermione walked the halls toward the defense against dark art class with Harry and Ron. They where arguing about the new professor for thee class. It seems that the new teacher was at Harry's hearing. She did not seem like a good person or witch at all.

Hermione stopped when her bag started to move. A golden head popped out and looked around before squeaking up at her.

"Oh no! I forgot to bring her back to Draco!" She gasped before turning around and running into someone. The person fell on their butt with Hermione landing right in their lap.

Hermione got up about to apologise to the person before seeing who it was. Draco sat on the ground looking at her before he got up and helped her.

"Oh, Draco I'm so sorry! Here is Jewel back." Hermione gave Jewel back to Draco.

"Thanks. You know she likes you a lot." He smiled at her, "I think I will leave her with you more often." Jewel crawled onto his shoulder and squeaked happily before Frostbite squeaked at her from Draco's other shoulder. They purred before looking at Harry and Ron.

"I guess I should introduce you guys to my team mates." Draco said waving behind him to the two girls that had come up behind him.

"Team mates?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we are put into groups of 7 like qudditch. Anyway this is Lyra and Nikki." Draco pointed to the girls who bowed to them. "Lyra, Nikki, this is Hermione, Harry and Ron." He pointed to each of them.

"Hi" Harry said.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, hi." Ron said.

"We know who you guess are. Draco here told us about you guys. Oh it's finally nice to know your names." Nikki smiled and Her dragon squeaked a song like sound. "No I don't think they have anything for you to read now." Nikki said to him. "This is Sprite, he's a bit of a book-worm."

"Yeah a book-worm until he hits water, then he becomes a jet."Lyra laughed, "In the games we play like your ah, Quidditch?" She asked Draco who nodded, she turned back to the trio, "She and Sprite keep the crystal orb out of the other teams hand once it hits the water level. Her job is to then give it to either Draco or Rose."

"Rose? Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Oh Rose wanted more combat training so she and a few of the other girls went with Master Galven. He is Lady Stormriders mate." Draco explained, "I and some of the other boys wanted to learn more about healing and Lyra and Nikki just followed me." He smirked crossing his arms.

"Hey!" They shouted at him, which he laughed before dodging a blow to the head by Lyra.

"Hey aren't you guys late going to be for your class?" Nikki asked the trio.

"She's right! We have to hurry!" Hermione grabbed both Harry and Ron and started to run down the hall way. Draco, Nikki and Lyra ran after them.

"There has to be a faster way to DADA." Ron said.

Lyra and Nikki's faces lit up and they looked at each other before looking at Draco. He looked at them and got what they were silently communicating to him. "Ok, Everyone can skate right?" He got nods from the trio ahead of him along with a look that was wondering what he was thinking. "Good okay here we go!" He slammed his hand against the wall and ice traveled from his hand along the wall and then down to the hallway floor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stumbled and slipped slightly before recovering and skating along side the dragon riders. They moved faster down the hallway as they skated to the class. They made it just in time and all of them sat in different seats.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and gave Draco a thank you before turning to the front of the class as Umbridge entered the room.

* * *

**Later after the class:**

"Did you really have to argue with her? You even have a detention with that toad!" Nikki said to Harry as they made their way out of the class.

"Well, she and everyone think I am a lier."Harry said trying to defend himself.

"Well, he is right about Voldemort being back." Draco stated offhandedly.

"Oh and you would know?" Ron glared at him.

"Before you go off on 'He is a death eaters spawn' Yes I know he is back because yes I am a death eater spawn." Draco spat the last words out like they were acid. "I have seen him in Malfoy manor so yes I know about it. I have nothing to do with that man and my so-called family anymore." Draco's voice was flat and his eyes clouded over like he was remembering something painful. Draco turned down a different hall waving goodbye to the trio as he and his friends went to another class.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know but, I have the feeling we will find out later." Harry said as they went off to Diviation.

* * *

Yay another chapter done! Hope you guys like it! Please review.


	4. Greetings with Sarcasm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own anything.**

Talking "Hi"

Thinking **'Hi'**

* * *

**Inside Hogawarts:**

The golden trio walked down the hallway to potions class. Ron was grumbling about and how unfair he was to Gryffindors.

"I hate potions! Why do we need to take this class?" Ron huffed as they walked.

"Ron-" Hermione started before another voice interrupted her.

"What? Is your wizard brain to small to understand simple potions class?" The female voice asked with distaste.

The trio turned around to see a girl standing there. She had long red hair and grey eyes. The girl was wearing the normal dragon rider uniform, a long white button up blouse, a redish orange vest and black pants. She had one hand on her hip and a green, Light blue small dots and orange red striped dragon sat on her shoulder.

"What did you say!" Ron's face turned red and the girl smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I speaking to fast?" Ron grabbed for his wand and was about to proform a spell till a voice interrupted him.

"Rose?" Draco asked as he, Nikki ans Lyra came around the corner behind the Golden Trio.

"Hey." Rose waved her hand at them.

"Rose!" Nikki, and Lyra ran over to her giving her hugs. Her dragon jumped down to the ground and greeted Earthian and Sprite.

"Ok, Guys let go please." Rose tried to get them off but, their hugs where basicaly glued to her. Huffing she looked over to Draco with pleading eyes.

Draco smirked, "Oh, no. I am not helping you there. You know how much we missed you." He crossed his arms over his chest smirking at her.

"Five...Four...Three...Two.." Nikki and Lyra let go and step back next to Draco who had walked over to them. "Works everytime." She smiled.

Draco laughed, "Yeah, it does."

"Hey, not fair Draco!"Lyra said pushing Draco playfully.

"Man I missed you guys." Rose went up and hugged each of them in return.

"Wait you know this girl?" Ron asked. He and the others did not leave and had watched the four interact.

"Yeah. Harry, Hermione, Ron this is Rose. Rose meet the Golden Trio." Draco said pointing to each one of them.

"Oh, well in that case, hey beatiful." Ron said looking at Rose.

Draco, Lyra, and Nikki all backed away from him with looks of shock. Draco shook his head mumbleing, "I can't beleive he did that. Is he really this stupid or does he have a death wish."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked Draco who just pointed to Rose.

"Ron you may want to turn around." Harry said with wide eyes and was backing away slowly.

Ron turned around before yelping and running to hide behind Hermione. Rose was being held back by Niiki and Lyra. She had a knife in her hand and was struggleing to get to Ron.

"Let me kill him!" Rose struggled harder against her two friends to try and kill Ron.

"I don't think Dumbledore would appreciate you killing one of his students." Lyra said having trouble keeping her friend from killing the bloke.

"One little minute with him and I'll be fine!" Rose exclaimed fighting all the harder against the two girls. "He should not go unpunished!"

"What the hell is going on here!" A voice called out making everyone jump.

Draco, Lyra, Nikki, Rose, and the Golden Trio stopped and turned to where the voice came from. It came from a tall boy with long black hair that stopped at his shoulders. He had red eyes and a very mad look on his face. He was wearing the Rider uniform and his vest was black with bits of dark purple. Next to him stood another boy. This boy looked exactly the same as him all the way to the facial expression. The only thing different was that his vest was Black with bits of light brown.

"Well? Are you going to tell us what is going on or are you just going to stand around." The boy said before pointing at Rose, " And you! Where did you think you where doing leaving in the middle of the meeting?"

"Sorry. I was bored and Draco or one of the others would have told me anything I would have needed to know." Rose told the boy.

The boy did not look impressed. He turned his attention to Draco who bowed his head and did not meet his eyes. "Did you know about this?"

"No, sir." Draco said.

"You are lying." The other boy said.

"No I am not." Draco finally looked them in the eye not breaking eye contact with them.

"He is not lying." Rose said in suport. The two boys looked at her. "Ah, Sir's" She bowed her head to the boy's.

"Hn." The one who had talked first grunted. He looked toward the Trio, "Who are these people?"

"They are the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, and Harry Potter." Draco said pointing to each of them. "Guys this is Kiba and his twin brother Tsume. They are Lady Stormrider's and Master Galven's son's." He motioned to the twin boys.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Hermione said holding out her hand.

"Tch." Kiba turned and walked around her to the riders. Tsume stopped and shook her hand with a soft smile before following his brother.

"So ah, What class are you guys going to be sitting in on?" Harry asked them.

"Oh, we wanted to see how you wizards make potions." Nikki said happily, "I know how to make them but, I have never seen a true wizard but, Draco, make them."

"Please, don't put me in the spot light." Draco sighed shaking his head and started to walk down the hall. "You do know if you don't hurry up you will be late to class?" He looked back at them.

They grudged along the hall at a hurried pase knowing if they where late to Snape's class points would be deducted and they would have detention.

* * *

**After the class:**

Walking out of the class Harry couldn't help but, think back to what he noticed in class. Everytime that Snape looked at Draco his eyes would soften. He would also comment about how perfect Draco's potion was.

Suddenly a comotion caught his attention up ahead in one of the corridors. Running over to see what it was he stopped when he saw Draco being held back by one boy and the other looking like he was about to hit him.

"Hey! Whats going on here?!" Harry called, but was not heard over the other boy's.

"You know that was uncalled for, Natu!" Draco called out.

"Like all wizards, you're all words and no action." The obvious leader of the other two spat out, like he wanted to make Draco snap.

"Yeah, but atleast I have some manners where you don't." Draco smirked, Harry inwardly laughed remembering Draco's sharpe tongue.

"Why you little!" The boy who was talking slapped Draco.

"Gah!" Draco cried out, he would have fallen on his side if the boy holding him was not holding him up.

"Hey!" This time Harry yelled louder but, he was not the only one who called out.

Kibe and Tsume came up from behind Harry. Kiba did not look happy and Tsume looked very mad too.

"Ah, Kiba, Tsume. What are you doing down this hall?" The boy asked them. "Oh, and what have we here?" He looked over at Harry.

"Natu let Draco go, Now!" Kiba growled.

"Ah, but why would I let a wizard go unpunished? He said I was a pig." Natu made himself look like he was the victim.

"Cousin, we all know you are not the victim in this." Tsume said to Natu.

Natu looked back at his cousins like he had lost it. "I did not start this, this little 'Draco Occidere'!" (1) Draco flinched when he heard the name.

In a blink of his eye's and Natu was on the ground after Kiba had punched him. The boy that was holding Draco was next to Natu and Tsume was holding Draco close to him. "You do not insult one of my team members! He is a dragon rider not a 'Draco Occidere'!" He turned around and grabbed Tsume and Harry, dragging them down the hall away from Natu and his friend.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as they stopped in another corridor, "and what did he call Draco?"

"That was our idiotic cousin who is very..unstable. As for what he called Draco you don't have to worry about it." Kiba told him.

"It's ok." Draco said turning to Harry and Kiba. His eyes where red and had tear streaks running down from his eyes.

"But-" Harry started but, was intrupted.

"I said don't worry Harry, it's ok." Draco said again and walked off with Kiba who decided to pull him along.

"Please can you tell me anything at all?" Harry asked Tsume.

Tsume looked at Harry before looking at his brother and Draco who dissappeared down the hall. He turned back to Harry and nodded. "My brother is very uh, hot tempered. Draco was very new to being a rider and was not a very liked person to us. My brother and I hated him and everyone else did to. But, we where placed into groups and so my brother had to protect him since he was in our group. Since then we have seen what he can bring to the 'table' as many would say. He is strong and smart, so we have protected him. My brother and I have grown to like him more then just a friend. Our cousin has not forgiven us for falling for a wizard and a pure blood at that. He finds us like we are being controled by him."

Harry listened to Tsume and couldn't beleive how much it was like a pure blooded wizard marrying a muggle born wizard. It seemed like the socialty came from each other.

* * *

**Ok, here is the next chapter. It's a bit small but, I have been very busy this week with finals. College is really hard. Thank you GreekGeekspywannabe for helping me with this chapter and allowing permission for using Rose. Also thank my lovely followers, Love you all! Please leave a review.**

**A/N: I am putting a poll on my account to see woh Harry should end up with, also I am debating about making a prequal to this story. If you wish please review and tell me your thoughs on this idea.**

**(1) Draco Occidere means Dragon killer in Latin.**

* * *

A/N: Incase anyone wants to know what the characters look like, Only ones shown are the ones that have showen their dragon power.

Draco:

Long blonde hair down to his waist

Silver eyes

Pale skin

height 5'5

Clothe: White button shirt, black pants and light silvery blue vest with gold spots

Rider outfit: Light blue dress shirt, Light blue pants that chage to white as they go down his legs and then translucent, no shoes, a silver circlet with a diamond in the middle of it, and a cape like Elsa's in Frozen after she made her ice castle

Dragon: Frostbite An Ice/Hydra hybrid. Has white feathery wings. Four legs and three heads.

Jewel: An treasure dragon. Four legs one head and leathery golden wings with crystal horns

Lyra

Long black hair

Green eyes

Pale skin

Height:5'5

Clothe: White button shirt, black pants and brown vest

Riders outfit: Short light brown dress, Dark brown leggings and high heels copper circlet with a emerald

Dragon: Earthian, Earth/Horntail hybrid. Stands on two legs, hads the same tail as its hungarian horntail parent but, longer tail and sharper spikes


	5. Let the Game Begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own anything.**

Talking "Hi"

**Thinking** **'Hi'**

* * *

**Hogwarts Great Hall:**

Everyone was gathered in the Great hall for breakfast. The students where a buzz with the news that they were going to see the Dragon Games.

"Screech." Owls started to fly into the hall holding mail and packages for the parents sending to their children.

"Looks like mails here." Ron said looking up at the owls.

"Yeah." Harry said as Hedwig landed in front of him. She stuck out her leg offering Harry a letter. He took the letter and gave her a piece of bacon. She hooted and nipped his fingers before flying away.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

Harry opened the letter and saw the name written, "It's from Snuffles."

"What's he want?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

Reading the letter Harry could only smile, "He wants to know if I want to come to his place for Christmas. Also he wants to know how the new dragon classes are."

"Seriously?" Ron looked at him.

"Yeah." Harry put the letter into his pocket.

the owls cleared out as soon as their burdens were delivered to their owners.

"Yyyyyyeeeeehhhhh!" A new screech sounded.

All of the students looked back up to the place where the owls flew into the hall. Suddenly many different colored falcons flew into the hall. Many of the falcons where carrying letters and packages just like the owls did. The falcons flew over the dragon riders table. They would land and drop whatever they had in front of the rider and get given meat in return.

Harry watched as a silver and gold speckled falcon landed right in front of Draco. the falcon drooped a letter and Draco handed it a sausage. The falcon took its offering and flew out of the Great hall.

"How come they get falcons?" Ron whined.

"Well you could have as well. All you had to do is get permission from Dumbledore and sign some papers." Hermione said opening her letter that was from her parents.

"Too much work." Ron went back to eating his breakfast.

* * *

**Other side of the Great Hall:**

The dragon riders all looked up to watch the owls drop off the Hogwarts students mail.

"Owls?" Lyra looked at Draco for an answer.

"Yeah, wizards use owls to send messages instead of falcons." Draco took another bite of his breakfast.

"?" Tsume looked at his brother.

Sighing Kiba said, "Well, what ever Draco said. I don't know much about wizards, remember."

Nodding Tsume looked back up to watch the owls leave the hall. He kept watching catching the attention of all the other riders. Everyone watched as their falcons came swooping into the hall with their mail.

"Petal!" What you got for me girl?" Rose reached for the envelope from her mentor. Opening it she smiled evilly and held up a pack of matches. "Sweet, I knew she loved me!" She hugged the matches and giggled insanely.

Everyone that sat next to her scooted a foot away from her.

Looking around her, Rose asked, "What?" Then she seemed to finally understand, "I am not crazy!" she huffed.

Draco rested his head on his hand looking at her and raised an eyebrow. "Really? You have a tendency to set things on fire and try to stab people. Of course you're not crazy." He said sarcastically.

"Fucking pyro." Kiba mumbled remembering their first survival training test.

"Hey!" Rose was shocked by what he had said.

"Your mother should not give you those things." Lyra said as she tried to get further away from Rose.

"She's not my mother! Shes my 'adopted mother' " Rose air quoted, "or she's my mentor. Get it right." Huffing she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them.

"Uh huh." Draco turned his attention to his own falcon. "Crystal, whats the letter about this time?" He took the letter and looked at the seal. It had the Malfoy family crest on it. "Great, remind me to burn this later." He put the letter into his pocket.

"Oh, can I have the honor?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Draco brushed his hair behind his ear.

"Yes!" Rose clapped.

"So we all ready for the game?" Nikki asked.

"Hm, just remember to block hits and go for the wings." Kiba suggested.

"Got it." They all said together.

"Good let's get ready. Oh and Rose take care of Draco's hair while my brother and I find our missing member." Kiba got up and walked out of the hall followed by Tsume.

"Well we better get ready too." Nikki and Lyra walked out of the hall.

"Cool. Oh Draco," Rose sang.

"Fine." Sighing Draco got up and had Rose follow him out of the hall.

* * *

**Black Lake:**

"Wow, did they really have to make the stadium over Black Lake?" Ron asked.

"I wonder how they got the stands to hover in the air?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"It's one of the spells only a master can do." A female voice said from behind them.

Turning around they came face to face with a dark skinned girl. She had long black hair and hazel eyes. She had a small white dragon on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Harry asked her since Ron seemed to be drooling and Hermione was about to hit him.

"Names Sarabi. Oh, and this is Echo." She pointed to her dragon. "He's a sound dragon, they can produce frequencies so low that only elephants and other animals like them can hear. Or they can make very high frequency that can kill you." She smiled, "I'm the announcer for the games. Echo can also transmit sound like a microphone."

"Cool, sweet, amazing." Harry, Ron and Hermione said.

"Well, Lady Stormrider and Master Galven said I had to wait for someone. Do you know a boy named Jordan Lee?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend of my brothers, Fred and George." Ron said.

"Ah, do you know where he is?" Sarabi tilted her head.

"No, sorry." Ron did not know where his bothers and their friend were.

"Well, I can wait. You may want to hurry and get to your seats, they are in the front row on the Snipper Team's side. You can thank Draco for the reserved seating." She wandered off looking for Jordan.

"Wow, I guess he really has changed."' Ron started toward the stands before stopping, "Did she say which stand and where?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before shaking their heads and started looking for their seats.

* * *

**Inside locker room:**

"Almost done." Rose said strapping a knife to her thigh.

"Weapons are not allowed in the game, Rose." Kiba growled at her with a glare.

"Leave her alone Kiba, we don't want a repeat of the second game now do we?" Draco called from the other side of the room.

"Let's go!" Kiba yelled at him.

Draco walked out from where he was. His hair was braided and he now had a pale blue streak in it. His outfit was almost the sam as his fighting outfit besides certain things. His cape was a solid ice blue with a white dragon circling a snowflake with a diamond center. He also had ice crystals in his hair.(1)

"You guys might want to get your outfits on." He waved Kiba off.

Smiling Tsume followed suit with a laughing Rose. Tsume's outfit was a black shirt with brown belts over his chest like a 'X'. His black pants faded to dark brown toward the bottom of his pants. He had dark brown combat boots. He had a male version of a circlet on unlike Draco's and the girls. The circlet was made of titanium with an amber jem in the center. His cape was brown with a black dragon coming out of the shadows with three heads.

Rose's outfit was an animal pelt grey skirt with a spiked belt. Her shirt was a red tangtop with a grey and white jacket. Her circlet was made of nickel with a ruby in the center. Her cape was also grey with a red rose and thorns. In the thorns was a dragon appearing to come out of the tangle of vines.

"When will you all grow up?" Kiba shook his head before changing.

His outfit was like his brother's but, instead of brown he had purple. His circlet was also titanium with an amethyst jem. A black dragon was coming out of a purple smug on his black cape.

"Marik are you done yet?" Nikki called.

Just then a boy with tan skin ran into the room panting, "Sorry." He said.

"Always late I see." Kiba raised an eyebrow at the panting boy, "Well hurry up and change. You to as well!" he looked at the girls.

"Jeass, Can't you calm down for one second?" Lyra asked as she and Nikki changed.

Lyra's outfit was the same as her fighting outfit, but her cape now had a brown dragon making the rocks float all around it. It's wings where spread out showing off its spiked head and tail.

Nikki's outfit was a white leotard. She had on a blue skirt with a dark blue ribbon. Her circlet was made from Nickel with a sapphire gem. Her white boots had a 3 inch heel. The cape she had was blue with a sea green and light blue dragon jumping out of the water creating a wave.

Marik's outfit was a black shirt and red pants with slits that went up to mid calf. He had a red jacket that was lined with white fur around his collar. He also had black boots. His circlet was gold with a ruby jem. Marik's cape was red with a sand colored dragon flying out of a fire.

"We all ready?" Kiba said annoyed that he had to keep asking.

"Yes." Lyra said looking over at him.

"Hm." Tsume hummed.

"Whatever." Draco grumbled.

"Yup." Both Marik and Nikki said at the same time.

"Can we please leave now!" Rose whined.

"Let the game begin." Kiba said leading everyone out of the locker room.

* * *

**Stadium:**

Sarabi walked out onto a platform followed by Jordan Lee. She had on her white announcer outfit. It was a white dress that was short in the front, but long in the back. Her cape was white with a music symbol and a long dragon wrapping around the symbol. Her circlet was white gold and an onyx stone in the middle.

She stepped onto the platform in her white high heel boots. Holding her arms forward the platform moved once Jordan stepped up next to her. He almost lost his balance as the platform moved. Once the platform was in the middle, her dragon, Echo, climbed down her arm. His front half rested in her palm while his tail and body wrapped around her forearm. He opened his frills and gave a loud screech that echoed around the arena.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Dragon Games!" She raised her hand up waving at the cheering crowd. "Next to me is Jordan Lee, As many of you are new to this sport I will explain the rules. Now I hear you like Quidditch, right?" She asked the crowd and got a roar of approval. "Great! Now these games are like that. You have your goalie, your seeker, and the chasers. We have no beaters in this game since we don't have bluggers. Yes, yes, I know so sad." She placed her hand to her forehead dramatically. "Anyway the seeker can be in anyone of the players positions, as long as their dragon is fast enough. This person changes often on a team and other times it's the same person. The ball or quiffle is a crystal. It is sphere shaped and clear ball. The players catch the ball with gold hoops mounted on poles. They must toss or throw the crystal to another player on their team if they can't get to the goal or shake off an enemy player. After a certain amount of time the crystal will stop and come land in its stand in the middle of the field." She and Jordan pointed to the middle of Black lake where a platform holding a stand and crystal ball was. "Now the crystal will start to spin and well, let's find out how this works." She smiled and another roar followed her as she raised her arm and said, "Let the game begin!" She threw her arm down.

Just as she threw her arm down 14 dragons flew out of their hiding spots. They flew around and stopped on opposite spots facing each other. Their were 7 to a team and each had one water dragon.

"On my left is Team Snipper!" Sarabi pointed to them. "We have the captain or leader of the team Kiba on his dragon Shadowclaw." The black dragon roared opening its frills and showing it's poisonous fangs. "Next is co-captain Tsume with Shadowfang." Tsume's dragon was a black dragon with five heads, two of which had no eyes, it only growled at everyone. "Next is Draco with Frostbite." Frostbite showed his ice covered fangs. "Next to Draco is Rose and Thorn." Thorn blew a small flame with detest. " Behind Rose is Marik and Sava." Sava was a crimson red dragon with flames covering her wing and tip of her tail. She huffed out smoke not caring about the noise. "Lastly are Lyra and Nikki with their dragons Earthian and Sprite." Earthian hit one of the stone stepping stones with his spiked tail and Sprite roared splashing around.

"Now their opponents are team Flame." She said or more like groaned. She did not like Team Flame. "This team is run by Natu the cousin of Kiba and Tsume. his dragon is Nes. Then his co-captain is Corvo with his dragon Flila. Ok enough about them, Let the game start now." She called completely for going saying anything about the rest of Natu's team.

The crystal glowed in the middle of its place before shouting up into the sky. The dragons moved forward to help their riders to catch the crystal first. Shadowfang got there first and Tsume caught the crystal ball.

"And it looks like Team Snipper has caught the ball first. Co=leader Tsume in known for his fast reaction on the field and his vicious streak." Sarabi said.

"Oh! Looks like Natu dosen't like that." Jordan said watching as Natu's dragon tried to tackle Tsume and Shadowfand.

Tsume tossed the crystal to Rose who caught the crystal. Thorn flew to the goal and Team Flames goalie tried to defend it. Thorn blocked the tail whip and Rose scored a goal as she threw the crystal threw the goal there.

"Team Snipper got ten points thanks to Rose and Thorn." Sarabi cheered, "What do you think about that Jordan?" She looked at him.

"Well, that looked like good team work there. Rose had complete trust that Thorn would block the attack." Jordan pointed out. "I have also heard she has a bit of a mean streak to, is that correct?""Oh, she does. The only one who can control her is their team leader Kiba. Now that one has some serious anger management issues." She commented.

"I heard that!" Kiba's voice could bearly be heard from the field and was ignored.

The crystal was passed to Natu who charged at Tsume. Seeing this Rose rammed Thorn into Shadowfang narrowly missing being run into by Natu's Dragon.

"Rose just saved Tsume from a very bad collision with that little no good..." Sarabi began, but was interrupted by Master Galven's stern glare. Jordan looked at her like he was surprised someone thought just like him.

Suddenly, a dragon ran into Thorn by accident. it's rider and it where focused on something else and didn't notice Rose and thorn. When the dragons recovered, Rose looked at Thorns horns on her head. She saw that the horns had been chipped by the other dragon. Rose saw red.

"You are dead!" She shouted, "Thorn will have her justice! You will pay!" Rose got out her knife and had Thorn chase the boy and his dragon around.

"Oh, I told you she had a short temper." Sarabi laughed.

"Yes, you did. I feel sad for the boy." Jordan snickered.

"Help!" The boy cried as his dragon strained to keep distance from the enraged girl and her dragon.

"Oh no, not again" Whined Lyra.

"Great here we go." Marik said.

"It's the first game all over again." Sighed Draco, who had Frostbite chase Thorn.

"Can't she ever not try to kill anyone?" Kiba growled since the game had to pause to try to catch the wayward rider.

"Rose, leave Marcus alone!" Nikki called.

"I will get Thorn's revenge!" He must pay for chipping her horn!" Rose cried as she was about to jump onto the other dragon.

Draco and Frostbite caught her as she jumped, "Will you knock it off!? Marcus is the only tolerable one on Natu's team, I think he gets enough from them." Draco said.

Rose struggled in Frostbite's grip before grumbling and giving up, "Fine."

"Good, now let's get back to the game." Frostbite flew over Thorn and dropped Rose on her back, but not before draco took Rose's knife.

"ok, now that that is over let's continue the game." Sarabi smiled.

The crystal ball was released again and Natu caught it. He and his dragon flew right to the goal, only to be blocked by rocks thrown at him. Lyra and Earthian refused to let them pass and score a goal.

While Natu was busy trying to figure out how to get to the goal, he did not see Kiba and Shadowclaw come up behind them. Kiba hit Natu's dragon making Natu unbalanced and the crystal to fall from his hoop. Kiba caught it and flew to Team Flame's goal.

"Wow! Very sneaky coming from the captain of Team Snipper. Usually they leave that kind of thing to Draco. Hey Kiba, is your boyfriend rubbing off on ya?" She asked.

"What, What?" Jordan exclaimed and Sarabi giggled.

"Sarabi then winked at him, causing Jordan to blush.

As Kiba continued to near the goal, the water dragon on the opposing team sent out a large water attack.

"Water spiral!" The dragon roared as the water swirled into a large swirling tornado. The end on the water vrtex was shaped like a spear. it was heading right for Kiba.

Kiba saw the attack and tried to get Shadowclaw to dodge. His eyes widened when he noticed his dragon would dodge to late.

"Shere Freeze!" Draco called.

Frostbite opened two of his mouths and sent snow and ice into the vortex. The water froze into an ice archway.

Shadow claw spawn under the archway as Drace and Frostbite flew over.

"Thanks!" Kiba called over to Draco.

"Yeah, Now score the goal!" Draco called back and that's what he did.

"looks like Team Snipper is leading Fifty to ten. Oh! What is this, it looks like it's the final!" Sarabi said.

The crystal ball started to spin as it landed on its pillar. The edge of the pillar opened like a flower blooming. When it was done the thing looked like a giant stone lily.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked as the clouds grew darker.

"It's time to see who the winners will be." Sarabi said grabbing Jordan's hand so he wouldn't be blown off the platform.

The wind picked up knocking the dragon's around. When the dragons recovered from the blast of wind, they flew over to the pillar and started to circle it.

Suddenly, the clouds started to come down from the sky and created a tornado. The tornado was slow and the clouds thick, but you could see the glowing crystal inside of it.

"Here we go!" Sarab cried over the wind.

The crystal shot into the air inside of its cloud tornado. frostbite and Nes shot up after it and disappeared inside of the tornado.

Both dragons where heading right for the crystal. Natu's dragon was on top of Frostbite. Frostbite couldn't even shake the other off without hurting Draco. Draco feeling crushed between the two dragons got very annoyed.

"What's wrong little wizard? Are you in a very hard situation?" Natu laughed. "My team will win this one."

Tuning out whatever Natu said next Draco got Frostbite's attention.

"Show him why you are Frostbite and why you should never mess with us." Draco whispered to one of Frostbite's heads.

Growling Frostbite bit into his enemy. The other dragon cried in pain. ice started to spread from the bite and cover the other dragon.

Natu seeing this pulled his dragon away from Frostbite. Seeing his chance Frostbite shot up and Draco caught the crystal ball. They flew down and placed the crystal ball back onto its pillar. The flower like pedals started to close and encase the crystal.

When the pedals shut and encased the crystal a large magical explosion happened. All the dragons roared as their energy restored.

"And Team Snipper wins!" Sarabi and Jordan exclaimed.

"Hey do you want to go on a date with me later?" Jordan asked forgetting that his mic was on.

Everyone heard and started to laugh. Jordan realized his mistake as his mic was on when he said that and blushed in embarrassment.

"I would love to!" Sarabi hugged and kissed him in front of everyone.

Many people 'Awed' at the scene.

"You go Sarabi!" Rose called.

"Nice one." Lyra said.

"Great pick." Nikki commented.

"She finally found a guy." Marik smiled.

"Cute." Draco smiled and Tsume and Kiba nodded.

"Many other comments were thrown at them as Jordan and Sarabi made out in front of everyone.

* * *

**A/n: Happy new year thought I should write a long chapter for my readers. Hope you loke it! Also whirlwind29 thanks for the reviews. The poll is still open so who should Harry be with, vote. Also if anyone likes Alex Rider check out my friend Greekgeekwannabespy's fanficts.**

**Dragons:**

**Frostbite: Ice/hydra hybrid (male) Rider: Draco**

**Shadowclaw: Shadow/poison hybrid (male) Rider:Kiba**

**Shadowfang: Shadow/hydra hybrid (Male) Rider:Tsume**

**Earthian: Earth/Hungarian Horntail hybrid (Male) Rider: Lyra**

**Sprite: Water dragon (Male) Rider: Nikki**

**Thorn: Norwegian ridgeback/fire (Female) Rider:Rose**

**Sava: Fire dragon (Female) Rider:Marik**

**Nes: Fire/poison (Male) Rider:Natu**

**Flila: Shadow/illusion hybrid (Female) Rider:Master Galven**

**Sparks:Lightning (Male) Rider: Lady Stormrider**

**Echo: Sound/chinese hybrid (Male) Rider:Sarabi**

* * *

**Riders nationality:**

**Draco: English/French mix (guessing)**

**Kiba: Japanese (little roman mixed in but mainly japanese)**

**Tsume: Japanese (little roman mixed in but mainly japanese)**

**Natu: Japanese**

**Rose: Italian/English mix**

**Marik: Egyptian**

**Nikki: American**

**Lyra: French/American mix**

**Master Galven: Japanese/Roman (Lived in the roman time when he became a dragon rider)**

**Lady Stormrider: japanese**

**Sarabi: African**


End file.
